1. Field of the Invention
The present invention also relates to a dicing die bond film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a dicing die bond film including a dicing film and a thermosetting type die bond film laminated thereon is used in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-218571, for example). In the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device using this dicing die bond film, first, a semiconductor wafer is pasted and fixed to the dicing die bond film, and dicing is performed in this state. With this operation, the semiconductor wafer is processed into individual pieces having a prescribed size, which serves as semiconductor chips. Next, pickup of a semiconductor chip is performed to peel the semiconductor chip fixed to the dicing die bond film from the dicing film.
In the pickup step, when the semiconductor chip with a die bond film is peeled from the dicing film, peeling electrification occurs between the die bond film and the dicing film. Because of that, there has been a problem that a circuit on the semiconductor chip is broken by the generated static electricity.
Because of that, development of a die bond film has been desired, that has functions such as tackiness and workability as in a conventional die bond film and also an antistatic function.